Next Generation
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Boruto, si jahil yang bertingkah bodoh. Sarada, gadis dingin yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Boruto. Hohoh, apa Naruto dan Sasuke akan berbesan?/Cowok itu tidak peka!/Cewek itu aneh!/Apa mungkin Sarada.../Canon,OOC,BoruSara,with NaruHina and SasuSaku/RnR?


KRIIIINGGG!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Segera para murid-murid memasukkan kembali alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel mereka. Senyum kemerdekaan terpancar jelas di wajah para calon ninja ini. Tak terkecuali untuk bocah berambut kuning yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Silahkan pu.."

"Sampai jumpa _sensei_!" Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba anak kecil itu sudah berada di depan pintu dan berjalan meninggalkan mejanya. Sang guru yang memakai kacamata modern nan aneh ini hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat tingkah muridnya.

'_Dasar anak kurang ajar!'_

"Hehe, sebentar lagi aku akan... AUUUWWW!" Kegirangan bocah itu sirna seketika setelah rasa sakit karena gigitan sesuatu yang menyerang kulit tangannya. "Aburame-_sensei_! Kenapa _sensei _memakai seranggamu?"

"Itu hukuman karena telah bertingkah kurang sopan kepadaku," terang sang guru yang diketahui bernama Aburame Shino. "Boruto, kau harus bertingkah sopan. Ayahmu seorang _Hokage_. Ayahmu pasti malu dengan sifatmu yang tidak sopan itu. Seorang _shinobi_ tidak hanya dilihat dari kekuatannya, tapi dari sifat yang dimilikinya," terang Shino-_sensei_ panjang lebar. Sementara itu, Boruto, bocah yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan, mendecih pelan mendengar omelan gurunya.

"Merepotkan! Karena dia kita jadi pulang lebih lama! Hah, _mendokusai_!" celoteh seorang anak berambut nanas dengan wajah malasnya, Shikadai. Jangan tanya siapa ayahnya.

"Kau benar Shikadai. Setelah ini aku harus pulang cepat, jangan sampai semua makanan akan habis dimakan Anko-_sensei!_" Gadis berkulit coklat bertubuh gemuk, Chouchou, ikut menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya.

"Dia kan memang selalu begitu," seorang anak berkulit pucat dengan rambut kuning pucat, Inojin, ikut _nimbrung_ percakapan kedua teman karibnya.

Lain halnya dengan ketiga bocah yang telah larut dalam percakapan itu, seorang gadis berkacamata berframe merah memilih diam dan fokus memperhatikan Boruto. Sarada namanya. Dengan melihat rambut hitam legam dan mata sehitam obsidian, kita akan langsung mengetahui kalau gadis ini keturunan Klan Uchiha, klan yang nyaris punah.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Sarada pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**NEXT GENERATION**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**MAIN CHARA/PAIR : BORUTO, SARADA, NARUHINA, AND SASUSAKU**

**Teruntuk semua fans Naruto, terutama NHL dan S-Savers yang akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu **

**Note : Di fanfict ini, sepertinya lebih banyak scene ke Boruto-Sarada. So, hope you like it ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hehehe, kali ini rencanaku akan lebih gila!" teriak Boruto di jalan setapak yang sepi. Tampaknya dia akan melakukan sebuah rencana. Rencana jahil tepatnya. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi kelereng-kelereng, lem, cat, spidol, dan benda-benda lain. Rencananya, dia akan menjahili jounin-jounin yang sebentar lagi akan dilantik oleh ayahnya. Tentu saja ia memiliki alasan dibalik semua ini. Ia melakukan ini semata hanya umtuk mendapat perhatian ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu sibuk. Ayahnya sering pulang malam dan tak banyak waktu di rumah. Hari liburpun harus digunakan ayahnya untuk bekerja dan pergi ke luar desa. Tentu saja hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Boruto mempercepat langkahnya. Jangan sampai ia ketinggalan acaranya. Namun, langkahnya berhenti begitu ia melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Sarada? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanya putra Hinata itu dengan polos kepada perempuan yang tengah bersandar di sebuah dinding dengan tangan yang disedekapkan.

"Menjahili lagi? Kau benar-benar menyia-nyiakan waktumu!" remeh Sarada dengan sinis.

Mendengar remehan itu, sontak membuat mood Boruto menjadi buruk. "Cih, enak saja! Apa urusanmu?" balas bocah beriris safir itu tak kalah sinisnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal-hal aneh demi mendapat perhatian seseorang?Mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu dengan... dengan orang yang... selalumemperhatikanmudiam-diam?" nada bicaranya dipelankannya secara perlahan-lahan. Kalimat terakhirpun diucapkannya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Orang yang memperhatikanku diam-diam? Memangnya siapa?" Boruto memikirkan perkataan Sarada tadi dengan wajah (sok) berfikir dan serius. Sementara itu, perempuan di hadapannya menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya, berharap Boruto tak melihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya.

'_Sial, Kenapa aku ini?' _umpat gadis berkacamata itu.

"Ne, Sarada?"

"Apa...AAAA?" Refleks, Sarada langsung mendorong Boruto menjauh darinya. Ia begitu kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Uzumaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dirinya. Dan jaraknyapun terbilang sedikit.

"Auuww!" rintih Boruto. Tubuhnya didorong. Bokongnya terasa sakit akibat bertumbukan dengan tanah. "Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Jangan mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahku, BODOH!"Sarada meremas kuat kain roknya. Saat ini ia merasa begitu malu, kaget, dan lumayan senang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang jika orang yang kau sukai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu? Iya kan, Sarada?

"Hei, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!" jawab sang bocah berambut kuning. "Aku hanya mau menanyakan, apa kau tahu siapa orang yang memperhatikanku diam-diam?"

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari sepasang anak kecil ini. Hanya suara tiupan anginlah yang terdengar. Boruto, masih tetap dengan wajah polosnya menatap Sarada. Sementara itu, Sarada sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa iya dirinya harus mengatakan pada pemuda itu kalau dialah orang yang errr... selama ini memperhatikannya?

Tidak boleh! Dia itu Uchiha, sama seperti ayahnya. Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresinya, Uchiha harus tetap tenang. Itulah teriakan hatinya. Dan dengan akal yang tajam, ia memiliki ide untuk menunjukkan siapa orangnya kepada sulung Uzumaki ini.

Dengan tenang, ia menjawab pertanyaan Uzumaki tadi.

"Haahhh, asal kau tahu, dia itu perempuan,"

Sarada memang perempuan, kan? Ceklis.

"Dia seumuran denganmu,"

Sarada dan Boruto lahir di tahun yang sama. Ceklis.

"Orangtuanya, adalah seorang ninja yang hebat!"

Orangtua Sarada, Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka memang ninja hebat kan? Ceklis lagi.

"Hummm...," Boruto berusaha memikirkan lebih dalam lagi tentang kriteria yang disebutkan gadis didepannya ini. Kira-kira, apakah dia telah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sarada?'

"Haa! Aku...!" Senyum merekah di wajah Boruto. Dan seketika itu pulalah, wajah Sarada mulai merona lagi. Ah, dia jadi malu jika nanti Boruto mengucapkan namanya nanti.

"...tidak tahu," seketika ekspresi Boruto berubah 180 derajat. Mendengar itu, membuat perempat siku merah muncul di dahinya.

"Kauuu..." nada mengerikan turunan dari ibunya disertai latar api yang membara keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal menahan emosi.

"...DASAR COWOK BODOH! TIDAK PEKA!" Usai kalimat itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Heh? Kenapa dia? Dasar, cewek aneh!" ucap Boruto sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Akh, Kuso! Aku lupa tujuanku!"

.

.

.

.

Walaupun ia memarahi dan meninggalkan cowok itu, namun hatinya seakan melarangnya untuk melakukan itu. Dan mau tak mau, kini gadis kacamata berframe merah itu harus menuruti keinginan hatinya untuk tetap menguntit cowok beriris biru safir itu.

Sedari tadi ia hanya bersembunyi dari balik tiang listrik, langkahnya sengaja dipelankan agar kehadirannya tak disadari pemuda itu. Sayang sungguh disayang, tak sengaja gadis Uchiha itu tersandung batu yang sungguh mengganggunya.

BRUUGGHH

"Ouuchh!"

"Eh?" Boruto segera menorehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara tersebut. "Sarada? Kenapa kau disini?"

Sementara itu, Sarada mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya. Kegiatannya tertangkap basah!

"Hei," panggil si Uzumaki. "Apa kau, menguntitku?"

SKAKMAT!

Sarada sudah setengah panik untuk menjawabnya. Namun, gengsinya yang tinggi yang turun dari ayahnya membuat dirinya ogah untuk mengakuinya.

"Menguntitmu? Enak saja! Siapa yang mau menguntit orang sepertimu!" jawabnya dengan santai. Namun, setenang apapun ia menyembunyikannya, rona merah dipipinya tak dapat menutupinya.

"Hee? Benarkah?" tanya Boruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

"Ah, jujur saja! Kau penggemarku kan?"

"Cerewet!"

"Benarkaaaahh?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang dulu!" gerutu Sarada dan berjalan mendahului Boruto. Ah, percakapan tadi membuat moodnya menjadi buruk dan kesal!

"Hei, Sarada! Kenapa kau lewat sana? Seharusnya kau belok ke sebelah kiri kan kalau mau ke rumahmu?" Yah, sepertinya kekesalan Sarada membuat akal sehat Sarada menghilang :3

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, mengapa cowok itu tidak peka? Benar-benar menjengkelkan!" Begitu memasuki rumah, itulah percakapan awal yang diucapkan Sarada dengan ibunya.

"Haahh.. Sarada-chan! Tentang Boruto lagi ya?" Sakura, sang ibu hanya mendesah pelan mendengar gerutu anaknya. Bagaimana tidak, Sarada selalu membicarakan tentang Boruto. Terutama sifat jeleknya.

"Kalau dia benar-benar tidak peka, Shannaro!" usai kalimat itu, Sarada segera memasuki kamarnya, tanpa menyalami seorang pria yang sedang duduk di ruang makan.

"Hn?" tanya pria itu, Sasuke, kepada istrinya yang sedang menyajikan makanan ke meja makan.

"Kau seharusnya berada di rumah lebih lama, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura sambil menyajikan makanan. "Dia selalu membicarakan Boruto. Aku tak tahu kenapa,"

"Hn? Anak si dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Sakurapun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa mungkin..." Pria itu mencoba menerka apa yang mungkin terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya. "Sarada mempunyai perasaan terpendam pada anak si dobe itu?"

"Yah, mungkin saja Sara... APAAAA?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya. Ia membulatkan matanya disertai ekspresi yang begitu kaget. "SASUKE-KUUNN! ANAK KITA SUDAH BISA JATUUHH CINTAAA!"

Sasuke, mendesah pelan melihat kehisterisan istrinya. Ternyata sifat _fangirling_ kekanakannya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, perempuan itu aneh!" ucap Boruto di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makan malam.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Boruto-kun?" Hinata, sang ibu bertanya dengan lembut kepada putra sulungnya.

"Apa ibu tahu Sarada, anak bibi Sakura?" tanya Uzumaki itu. "Dia mengataiku bodoh, aneh, dan membuang-buang waktu. Dia juga bilang aku ini tidak peka,"

"Lalu, memangnya kenapa Boruto-kun?" Si ibu masih setia mendengar ocehan anaknya.

"Dia bilang begitu padaku, tapi ternyata dia menguntitku, Bu! Dia bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik dan mengikuti kemana aku pergi. Itu aneh kan?" simpul Boruto.

Mendengar perkataan anaknya itu, membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Ah, dia jadi teringat masa lalunya. Dimana ia selalu mengikuti dan bersembunyi kemanapun pujaan hatinya pergi.

"Ngg.. Ettoo Boruto-kun, emm, yaahh.." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan perihal hal itu. "Makanlah dulu Boruto-kun, kapan-kapan Ibu akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sarada,"

"Haaahh, yasudahlah. Kalau begitu, apa ibu memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sarada?" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Ukh, dia betul-betul merasa gugup sekarang!

"Itu normal terjadi pada perempuan. Sudah, makanlah kare ini sebelum dingin,"

Meskipun sedikit kebingungan dengan gelagat ibunya, tetapi ia tak pusing memikirkannya. Segera saja dia melanjutkan kembali kegiatan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

.

Ne, teme,"

"Hn,"

"Aku dengar dari Hinata, anakmu suka menguntit dan memperhatikan Boruto,"

"Hn, Sakura juga bilang begitu?

"Eh, Sakura-chan juga? Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, Sarada selalu memperhatikan dan menceritakan sifat anakmu. Terutama sifat buruknya,"

"Eh?"

"Ne, dobe,"

"Apa?"

"Apa mungkin Sarada..."

"...menyukai Boruto?"

"Mungkin. Dan mungkin nanti kita akan berbesan,"

"Cih,"

"Ayolah, jangan menggerutu! Kau juga senang kan?"

"..."

"Sialan kau teme! Kau semakin pendiam setelah sering pergi ke luar desa!"

"Kau yang semakin berisik! Walaupun kau sudah menjadi hokage, sifatmu tetap tak berubah!"

Dan pertengkaran kecil tersebut, mewarnai percakapan kedua pahlawan shinobi yang tengah berdiri di atas bukit patung Hokage. Dengan langit senja dan mentari terbenam sebagai latarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok curhatan author**

Uwwaa, manga Naruto udah tamat! Akh, sengang, sedih, bercampur. Sedih, kek balasan cinta cuman dibilang "Kita temenan aja ya," Sakit oy! (bangke :v)

Oke, terlepas dari semuaa itu, akhirnya SasuSaku dan NaruHina canon! OTP KITA CANON QAQA... :3 Walaupun kita seneng karena otp kita canon, tapi jangan perasaan senang itu terlalu lebay a.k.a menjelek-jelekkan pair lain. Biarkan saja, keep calm 8)

Oh ya, soal pair Boru-Sara ini, entahlah, banyak yang mengatakan ini next pair romence, yaah jadi Ken buat aja :P Banyak yang bilang Sarada ini rada-rada tsundere, xixi jadi Ken buat seperti tsun-tsun, bedeway apa karakternya udah betul2 terlihat kayak tsundere, soalnya Ken gak mendalami banget karakter tsundere itu :/

Tapi setelah diliat-liat, kayaknya ini jadi kisah cinta anak ababil (Abege LABIL) dimana si cewek ngasih kode, tapi cowoknya gak ngerti karena kodenya gak jelas sehingga si cewek cuman bilang "DASAR COWOK GAPEKA" :v

Okey, tanpa banyak bacot, mohon reviewnya qaqa-qaqa... :D

_**Riau, 15 Oktober 2014**_

_**Di malam minggu yang dikutuk para jones**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Sasshi Ken**_


End file.
